The Legacies of Life and Death
by Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230
Summary: This story is about two half guardian angel and half shinigomia sisters who end up helping in the Kira case because of their past success in paranormal cases. through out all of their hardships they find love in the most unexpected way, and to find their past only to be shattered by a never ending blood shed of hatred.
1. Prologue

"Forward we can't let them escape!" Choria said as she stabbed a Shinigami with her life dagger. "How dare you filthy low life creatures dare mix with your pure kind!" yelled Choria.

"LIER, YOU WORTHLESS PATHEDIC EXCUSE FOR AN ANGEL YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! YOUR NOTHING! THE SHINIGIMIA KIND WILL ALWAYS BE WORTH MORE THAT YOU!," said the shinigomia as he ripped the life dagger out of his arm.

Blood ran ever so slowly as the blood ran down his rotten gray arm. Taking the dagger in a quick swipe he stabbed Choria and said " NOW I WILL KILL THE TRAMP THAT DEFILED THE SHINIGOMIA BLOOD LINE!" the shinigomia let go of the dagger and Choria's body dropped to the ground lifeless in an ever filling pool of her own blood.

When the shinigomia turned he saw a gate opened with two baskets with wings on either side of them being pushed into the gate. "NO" he yelled as he ran to the gate. It was too late for him to have stopped the baskets they had go into the gate and it had closed behind them. Diana looked at the shinigomia with fear in her eyes and heart. The shinigomia picked Diana up by the throat and said" where did you send the half breeds!"

"I'll never tell I'll die before I give up my daughters!"

" That can BE ARRANGED!" and with one swift flick of the wrist he snapped Diana's neck and through her onto the ground as blood slowly dripped from her lip." It doesn't matter where those defiled demons go I will find them and will kill them PERSONALY!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on earth**

Two baskets with wings on either side of them come out of a pool of light to the Whammy's House in Walchesters, Great Britain . It was like a concrete church with a tall light green door and a wooden stair case leading to it. The first basket that came out of the pool of light hit the door and the second basket landed next to it. Within seconds there where foots steps becoming louder and louder leading to the door. Creak it went as the door slowly open out can two little boys.

A five year old small pale boy with gray blue eyes and poufy black hair and another five year old boy came out with red brown eyes straight black hair also small and pale the blue eyed boy was sucking on a lollypop and the other one was eating strawberry jam with a spoon and his face was covered in the jam.

They both looked down to see two baskets the first one was dented from hitting the door it had a small light tanned four year old girl with long pure blond hair and golden eyes. The other basket has a light tanned one year old girl with midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Both boys stood there with a blank expression only blinking after about five minutes of staring the boys turned from the sound of footsteps.

It was Rodger when he got close to the boys he asked " what are you two staring at" he looked down to see the two small girls and said while dropping his head in a whisper " damn more paper work. Looks like we have two more, boys be good today and help me bring our new residences in." The boy eating the lollypop took the first basket and the other boy took the second and started to drag them into the house. After about 2 feet of dragging Rodger said as both boys looked at him,"You know what I think I'll take them in."

* * *

**Please comment on the prologue and tell if we should continue the story as is or should add.**


	2. Chapter 1

4 years later

"Moonlight, Crystel" said Rodger said over the intercom, "Will you two please come to my office." The sunlight began to pour in the window of the room. Yawning slowly, Moonlight opens her eyes only to see her older sister hovering above her " AHHHHHH!" WHACK goes Moonlight's head as she hits it on the bottom part of the top bunk bed.

" CRYSTEL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING….. Why are you standing there like a creepy person?!"

" Rodger called us to his office and I'm waiting for you to come with me I want to see coconut again!"

"Coconut? Who is coconut again?"

" The new Russian kid. Remember I call him coconut because of his hair."

**Flashback**

2 weeks ago

"Welcome Mello this will be your new home." Then come two girls the tallest one is nine years old she has long pure blond hair to her back in pig tails and has two pink bows in her hair on both of her pig tails, wears a short plaid pink skirt and a plan pink shirt with sleeves that come to her elbows. The second girl who is only five has dark blue hair that comes to her back and was wearing a plan black night gown. "Mello this is Crystel" pointing to the golden eyed girl in the pink." And this is Moonlight" pointing to the dark blue eyed girl in the night gown.

Both girls started at each other for a little bit and then looked at Mello. Crystel pointed and said "COCONUT!" Mello stared in confusion showing the chocolate in his hand then Moonlight screamed "CHOCOLET!" ran toward Mello and tackled him for the chocolate Both Moonlight and Mello started rolling on the floor and both had a hand on the chocolate bar and yelling," Give it give it, I want the chocolate!"

"NO STOP THAT NO DON'T!..." yelled Rodger. While the two 5 year olds rolling on the floor, the war for the chocolate continued. In attempt to take the chocolate back Mello pulled moonlights gown, but it accidently goes up showing her underwear. Mello saw it had moons all over it; as soon as he saw them his face turned red and he let go of the chocolate and turned away. With moonlight winning the fight she got up fixed her gown and said "Thanks green eyes," and skipped away, with Crystel and Rodger still staring and thinking 'What just happened?'

**End of Flashback **

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Now come on, we need to get to Rodger's office," Crystel said. Then Crystel and Moonlight came out of the room only to run into Mello.

"Hey Coconut."

"Hey green eyes"

"Hey Moon, where are you off too?" Mello asked ignoring Crystel.

"To Rodger's office. He called us in," Moonlight replied cutting Crystel off.

"Well ok see you later. Just try not to be late to class. You know how Ms. Marina gets when someone's late."

"We know, see you later Coconut," Crystel said grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her off to Rodger's office.

The two continued to walk until they came to a big door that read Mr. Rodger. 'Knock knock'

"Come in," Rodger yelled "You called for us?" Crystel and Moon asked as Crystel closed the door behind them as they walked through the office door.

"Yes, girls I have something… important to tell you. When you two were first found at the orphanage in the basket there was a note, from your parents I haven't read it yet but I believe you two are old enough to hear what's on the note."

While saying that Rodger opened his desk and pulled out an old letter that was kinda folded from time. Rodger opened the letter cleared his throat and read _"Dear reader, if you are reading this then you must be taking care of our daughters. Carina is our oldest she is four and our youngest is Megara she is 1. We send our daughters here for we fear we are in too deep for our safety and theirs. We are doing this for their best interest for we know "they" will never stop until the deed is done. And we wish for our two never…"_ said Rodger as he began to speak slower _" to never let them know this letter exists or that we do for our final wish is for them to never meet us, see us, know us, or even know about us and our existence."_ Said Rodgers as he looked up to see silent tears run down moons and Crystel's eyes with pain filling them they both looked down peered at each other then left the office as they left Rodger said under his breath "I'm sorry I never should have read that letter."

Then the bell rang, with Crystel and Moonlight looking at each other with tears still running down their faces they wiped them off and ran to their class. As they entered the door the bell for class rang again. "It looks like you two got here just in time. Huh is something the matter both of your eyes are blood shot and what is that tears?" L asked as his hand wiped a tear falling off Crystel's face.

Looking down Crystel turned her head and quickly walked to her desk and sat down never once looking back up. Moonlight stood there and saw a look of worry come across L's face as he turned back to look at moonlight he asked again "what happened…?"

" It's a long story, I'll tell you after class." Moonlight sat at the desk next to Crystel. To put Crystel's mind at ease and to forget about the letter for the time being she began to remember about her past cases that she worked. A grin came across her face as she remember that no one could solve the cases she had no matter how hard they thought it would be she always proved them wrong by solving them without much trouble.

_**Flash back **_

"_Grrr there has to be something, something for a lead or even just a clue. Come on people! What am I paying you for?"_

"_I'm sorry sir but there is nothing we can do up to this point."_

"_THEIR HAS TO BE SOMEONE!"_

"_Well if you're truly this desperate we can put someone else on the case."_

_Crystel comes into the room "No no no this has to be a joke and a cruel one at that."_

" _It's no joke sir she started the case the same day as us and she gathered more evidence and has gotten through the case faster than all of my men have I have no doubt that she can solve this case faster than my men."_

"_Very well then I guess I don't need to catch you up to speed."_

"_Actually yes you do while it is true I have gathered more evidence had have gotten further I never did get the victim's story along with the witnesses."_

"_Ok what happened was my family and I were at a yard sale. My daughter was just looking around and found a box and old weird one. So I got it for her and ever since then she has been obsessed with the box. She's not letting anyone near it and she has been eating more than normal. Almost as if she has been eating for two. She has been increasingly more distant and been throwing fits and becoming violent."_

"_I see now do you have this box."_

"_Yes come I'll show you. Here it is."_

"_And is this everything that was originally in the box?"_

"_Yes as far as I know." Crystel picks box up and looks at it and takes pictures._

"_Do you mind if I take this?"_

"_No." Crystel takes box and stops at the door._

"_Oh and if you find anything that your daughter took out of the box please take it and give me a call so I can examine everything."_

"_Will do thank you and please save her."_

_**2days later**_

_Ring ring. _

"_Hello."_

"_Yes sir we have something, it concerns me a bit about what the box is depending on your believes you may be concurred as well."_

"_What is it?"_

" _The box is apparently a bad sprit box people in Africa believe that you can trap a bad sprit by sealing it in one of these boxes though you may not believe it but I have reason to think that this box had a spirit in it and it has latched onto your daughter like a host draining the innocence out of because I did some research on the person who last owned the box and the action and reaction fit the description of what you have told me but if you still don't believe me then take it to and Amish part of your town and show them the box but of their own law of their religion they must help you I can't do an exorcist but they can."_

"_If you think it will help."_

_**4days later **_

_Ring ring._

"_Hello."_

" _I took your advice and you were right it was a spirit thank you so much for solving this case as a father I can't thank you enough."_

"_You're welcome."_

_But if you don't mind me asking something strange happened to the spirit it couldn't move during the exorcist almost as if it had no energy and as soon as it was done I heard running footsteps of something small do you have an I idea of who was there?"_

" _No, but be thank full if it hadn't been for that person or thing the spirit would have attached itself onto you." Crystel hangs up._

"_wait how did you it was coming after…great she hung up."_

_**End flash back**_

"Crystel what is the capital of Uganda?" Ms. Marina asked trying to see if Crystel was paying attention.

"Kampala" Crystel answered boredly wanting to go back to her day dreaming

**AN: Here's chapter one we hope you like it and in case you don't understand what happen in the end of the flash back we'll tell you. Crystel had gained the power manipulate energy and was the mysterious person who's footsteps where heard.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note or The Possession. **


End file.
